onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:DancePowderer
Archive 1, Archive 2, Archive 3, Archive 4, Archive 5 Attention: Please do not post links to prediction blogs. I will see them on the news feed, and they just take up space on the talk page. If you do post the link, I will not read it. Big Mom image Why'd you delete File:Big Mam.png? The image that is in the infobox is a portrait meant to be used in the templates alone, and otherwise, images for the infobox has a different file altogether (even if the infobox file and portrait file are the same in physical appearance). Besides, the two have different size dimensions. 03:41, December 27, 2011 (UTC) I want to be a chat mod. I spent majority of my day on this wiki. Hardly day's gone by where I haven't joined the chat. Now I want to service this wiki as a Chat Moderator. I'm serious about this position because I want to keep the chat orderly and managed. Because I'm sure this isn't a snap decision for you, here is my case. * I can cover the chat when no other moderators are around. So many times I've seen the chat unsupervised. * I manage my own wiki. It's a lot smaller, but I think it shows I have the responsibility to keep a chat in line. * Another voice is needed. Often there is a quarrel about who should or shouldn't be kicked. * The users seem to support me a lot. * I'm influential enough that, given the authority, I could end an issue. * I really want to be, man. I'm putting my dedication towards this role, so if you aren't going to make me a Chat Mod now, tell me what I can do to change that. 02:47, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Troll Sorry DP, there was no admin or mod around so I had to message you. This guy http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/User:Gol_D._Apoo he is pain. he makes fan-art pages and posts fan-arts. really annoying and does not stop. Please ban him. Thanks. Ahou King MDM 06:24, December 29, 2011 (UTC) New Years Cleaning Since New Years is approaching, I have an idea that I'd like your opinion on: at New Years, I like to post a persuasion on the community news for everyone to pitch in on fixing up scanlation images, collages, low quality images and etc. Do you think it's a good idea? 00:36, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Satchi-kun02 02:49, December 30, 2011 (UTC)I'm that Satchi-kun. I understand I'm not alowed to uploading fanart. got it. ok DP. Got it. Thats why I wanted to make sure with you. Thanks for the heads up. I will inform Calu-cha too. Thanks. i think I will go back to checking grammar for every episode page again. Sorry for the trouble and thanks. Ahou King MDM 05:27, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey DP, its not a big thing, but its something that may concern you. On Funkfreed's page, under his history, it only contains one sentence. It says "Funkfreed was beaten by Franky." Thats all it says. He was a minor character but still had more history than that. Just thought you should know. Not a big problem but something that could be fixed. Thanks yo why did you block ChopperSWEETs 03:48, January 2, 2012 (UTC) LK12 03:48, January 2, 2012 (UTC) yo why did you did u block chopper sweets sincerly one piece empire boss 03:19, January 3, 2012 (UTC) luffayking12 03:19, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Title for a better sake of a message First of all I want to apologize for making blogs like my most recent one. I should leave decisions to admins only. Also I didn't want to open a forum about admins but three people told me / wanted me too. Third if you can see past this I think I have a good basis to becoming a chat mod. I know we have three but you can look at historical things for example. *I don't swear or post profane videos or photos unlike several other users do when there are no chat mods around. *I am often on around this time and the hours leading up to this time of night when no chat mod is ever around. Oh and around 7 or 8 hours from now in the early morning. I have a little insomnia. *I appeal to a different group of people than the other three. Ryu is popular with more established users Rici is the same and LPK is familiar with all the bloggers. I am popular with the new users. They look up to me in chat. *I may not have experience in running a wiki a but I do have experience in mediating. When Rici and Roa had their giant fight about the war on chat I was there trying to calm them down. At school I generally take a neutral stance in arguments waiting for both sides of a story. I may propose crazy ideas but I don't try to force is upon the public if they don't want me to. *Historically I have been pretty helpful to people especially helping people run tournaments and other varieties of tasks. Recently I helped Claudia323 get a start to her most recent tournament. *I am the community event organizer (that is what I have been dubbed by many users). Whenever I have free time I check in on the wiki a and say hello on chat if there is no one there or I will stay if there are other users present. I try my best to further my involvement in the wiki a and keep users entertained every day, whether by chat or my community blogs. If you don't make me a chat mod that's fine but I am available and at your service. -- WikiAnime Answers Widget Hi I am an admin on Wikianswers Anime. I want to know if it is it possible to reattach the wiki answers anime widget to the onepiece wikia. A couple of years back there was a widget that redirected questions to anime answers wikia site and users could post and reply to answers. There is a Template that has been created by one of the admins who works on Bleach.Wiki and Anime Answers Wiki. They have adopted it on Bleach & Darker then Black Wikia. Basically Wikianswers Anime was created as an offshoot of the various wiki's so it may help if it is re-attached to the parent site. Rohdes(Talk) Previously it was on left side of every page but since then there has been a new design so that scenario would be impossible. Is it be possible to attach it on the right side of every page below the other wiki sites. Rohdes(Talk) Trouble is I've no idea how this site works. It would be too tedious to do it manually on each and every page. Is there some mechanism by which the template is attached to each page on the right side below the other wiki sites. The link for other wiki sites appears on other pages so there must be some mechanism in place. I am sorry for all the trouble. Rohdes(Talk) I have time to test it out if you want -- I checked it out. THere is barely anything on one piece so Rohdes is trying to fix that. re:Idea for Guidelines I like the idea, but where on the template to add that link? People could easily miss it if it's simply on the side, but on the top, may be okay. What's your opinion on these links' location? 19:37, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Sounds good. 20:11, January 8, 2012 (UTC) I've added it into the template. Can you check if it looks good, and make any corrections/additions if you want and see fit? Thanks. 05:17, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Honestly... i don't remember much about it. Things happened because at the time we were still expanding the wikia I think. I think Mugiwara Franky was the best to ask. Some things were only briefly discussed when they did discuss. ITs like deciding to use "Marines" over "Navy" there were 2 people to that conversation. All I can remember is they were required to exist at the time, because of Ryuma's sudden introduction, Wanted! had to be expanded upon because of it and thats how things became as they were. I don't get why Sea is digging at the articles though, we don't cover ALL of Oda's work, just the ones related to OP. Wanted! is related to OP via Romance Dawn, Monsters and the numerous cameo characters and a few SBS references. :-/ One-Winged Hawk 22:52, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Are you that mad Why are you mad at me and why in the world would you beleive my last blog has something to do with my request. Do you just assume because I did it- ts bad. I was browsing another wikia and I had seen featured wikians before so i tlaked about it to Rici and X-Raptor who were on chat at the time and they liked it. This is something I want to keep up every week. Then Nada came on and he volunteered to be the first featured user. This is not a joke man nor am I mad about your decision I was just trying to help. If you want I will leave the wikia if you think I am such a nuisance. Try to get this message through your skull. World Timeline Hi! Could you tell SeaTerror to stop reverting World Timeline? (talk/Timeline|action=history}} history. I left the same message to Yatanogarasu.) We gave him plenty of time to make his point, and many people tried to discuss with him, but it's just not possible. He keeps repeating the same weak argument ("if it was approximate Oda would have put the word 'about'"), ignoring ours, and falsely claiming the burden of proof is on us. Not to mention the fact that he basically accuses us of being stupid and/or liars. Everyone but him agrees with the change. He says that the discussion is not over, but he's just not discussing. It's as if the discussion had never even started. Plus, we know he just always do that. I can see no reason why we would let him have his way. He's free to make a poll afterwards if he thinks he could get the old version back, anyway. Collages Mornin DP, in the Collages category, there are images used only in talks, the comparison image which is really shitty and I recommend for deletion, the magellan and Bon Kurei one which I believe the previous image from the history of the file should be used, Tequilla wolf, from which we should simply chose an image, I would say the 2nd one since you can clearly see it's a bridge atm and finally the mizuta Twins which I say it should remain a collage since it's in a freaking infobox! Or should there be 2 pages for each of them? Only then should the collage be separated. This is all that's left with the collages! Alternative Picture 888th Avatar said that the picture would not look good in that dimension, and if we have a alternative. So, any ideas of other pictures? Cause we had an East Blue one, right? Hey DP since Smoker his now a Vice Admiral its safe to assume he has haki and should be listed in has a haki user no ? 02:17, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Could you update the news? Could you update the news to include the fact that the vote to ban SeaTerror has started? Currently, it only says that the discussion has restarted. Thanks. Bastian9 03:22, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Nami The reference tag bit for the Golden Lion Pirates on the Statistics sidebar for Nami's page is a bit screwed up right now. If this were a regular job I could handle it myself, but I am not good on the whole refname bit. Just want to let you know. -Adv193 06:12, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Changing Akainu to Sakazuki Since Akainu's promotion to fleet admiral, we should call him Sakazuki. However, the character's relations all says Akainu. I wonder if we should change it. However, changing it might be very troublesome as we need to go to every page to rename it to Sakazuki. What do you think? Evanalmighty 09:28, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Leave it as Akainu. There is nothing wrong with the nickname. SeaTerror 04:39, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Our new Background Hey man, 888th said (http://www.ganbarion.co.jp/blog/gb2/movie_bg00.jpg) this one would be great to add. Not like a big one, just tiled.. And I tried it on my wiki to see how it looks, and its awesome man.. I think we should change our background now... Nice background! Refreshing... :Also, can you unlock the background page? I don't see the point to lock the page itself and not locking the upload (since LuffyPirateKing uploaded the new version), you can unlock the page and lock the upload if you want, that would make sense. The background came from the official website for One Piece Gigant Battle 2. Ryu confirmed it.. Pekoms not a smoker? I could swear the thing in Pekoms's mouth in his main picture is a pipe. Am I wrong about that? Memnarc 08:08, January 15, 2012 (UTC) APOLOGY LETTER WELL I AM SORRY I KIND OF REMOVED A PAGE SO I AM SORRY , AND I AM PRETTY SURE IT WILL NOT HAPPEN AGAIN . BionDon 11:58, January 15, 2012 (UTC) SeaTerror Ban Voting Issue About how the polls is set up to ban SeaTerror: SeaTerror himself claimed the method is not correct, but I gave my support to it. As a fellow admin, would you please give your consent or disapproval to this method? 06:38, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Twitter Actually, it's an umbrealla twitter account called @WikiaAnime. While accounts like @OnePieceWiki @BleachWikia or @FairyTWiki are accounts of those wiki's temselves, but the @WikiaAnime is an account that tweets once a day about all manga/anime wiki's. We don't involve with your accounts, but we do recruit people all over for the @WikiaAnime. As I said on JapaneseOPfan, the twitter feed of @WikiaAnime appears at nearly every manga/anime wiki's main page. 17:34, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Question Hey DP i was just wondering what reasons you would need to put somone up for a ban and how to do it. Cheers From Straw Hat Boy Why did you undo my correction of the release date of Chapter 630? July 3rd is a Sunday, Weekly Shonen Jump is released on a Monday, which is why I changed it to July 4th. SourceRunner 16:34, January 17, 2012 (UTC) I found out in the spoilers that Oda is planning to introduce new pirate crews and their captains. What should I do with the information? Here is the list of captains that he is planning to introduce.--OhJay 06:56, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Wanted poster Thanks! I felt like I've read the translation on this wiki... maybe indeed on your blog. My question is: shouldn't we add this on the Bounties page? I thinks it's interesting... Your opinion Hey man, Yata and I had a new talk about inactive admins(BattleFranky and Justyn). Here and here.. What's your opinion on this? toriko wiki new hey man,, long time no see. just wondering, would u be willing to affiliate our wiki with urs? i dunno how the affiliation system works these days, and i hope it's not a rude question considering how ignorant i am in how the OP wiki works :) --Zangetsukakashi 00:01, January 23, 2012 (UTC) re:Affiliating Well, that sounds good, as long as we don't go too far in adding stuff from other series into this wiki (as in the past, Dragon Ball and whatnot). So let's go for it, after asking some other admins for their opinions (if they agree). 08:10, January 23, 2012 (UTC) howdy DancePowderer. so, bro, how's it progressin? i hope i'm not botherin ya by askin this again. :) oh, also, give Yatanogarasu my regards. --Zangetsukakashi 23:29, February 3, 2012 (UTC) A vandal User:Rs Benson has uploaded multiple pictures, removed deletion tags and also continue uploading images although he was warned many times, you should just go ban him, have fun DP He's back. http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/User:Rs_Benson_2 Uploading images that I am not sure are related to OP. 01:31, January 25, 2012 (UTC) He made like 10 accounts like that and vandalized the wiki. Can you just ban his IP or something, that wont allow him to create accounts anymore? Hey DP do you like create a page to the Whitestorm like the Aqua Laguna page or do you add it somewhere ? [[User:X-RAPTOR|'X-RAPTOR']] [[User Talk:X-RAPTOR|'Talk']] 15:41, January 25, 2012 (UTC) hey in citizens there are gedatsu in braque works arc and in skypia arc and i dont know how to delete him from barque works. umm hi i heard ur one of the admins so im just curious wat can an admin do~johnysayzhi Bans Hi DP, just a bit of advice, but when you ban an user you should always let him able to edit his talk page otherwise it can be seen as an abuse of power from an outsider. about history sections Hello, I have been told that you want all the %th headings to change to fourth headings. But some headings belong under some of the fourth headings. For example, in the Zoro/history: "Trouble brews", "Battle for Fishman Island", and "After Battle celebration and departure" belong under "Adventure in the Underwater Paradise" which is the whole Fishman Island arc.--Fliu 22:12, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Hello again, please disregard my previous message. Let's just keep things simple.--Fliu 22:36, January 28, 2012 (UTC) We discussed it ...a little http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:5th_Headings here 22:39, January 28, 2012 (UTC) The pain is back Yo DP, MDM here. Just letting you know what the good'ol pain in wiki-ass is back. THis tile his username is .. http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/User:ItsPyron Please give me the ban he deserves. Thanks [[User:Monkey.D.Me|''' MDM']][[User_Talk:Monkey.D.Me|'Talk']][http://mastervito.deviantart.com/ '''Animations'] 20:44, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Just curious. Yo DP, MDM here. I wanted to ask you a favor. Do you by any chance may have the list of chapter and episode pages that still have no short summary or long summary? I am thinking of doing a blog to kinda encourage new members to get involved in he article contribution and other useful tasks. I know that this can back-fire and we may get some annoying noobs like OPN who might take this wrong way but there are new members like Calu, Kuro and few other really helpful members who have contributed alot to wikia since they joined and I was just thinking of letting any other wikia member know that there is still so much to be done in the wikia. I also send you this message to ask you if I should make this blog or not. I am still not sure about the result of this blog but I am hoping for the best. If you don't have the info on missing short summary or long summary chapter list then please reply "no" whenever you get time so then I can start counting them manually. -- 17:55, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Thanks a bunch. 18:25, February 1, 2012 (UTC) DP could you delete the G5 warship file sorry and thanks in advance. [[User:X-RAPTOR|'X-RAPTOR']] [[User Talk:X-RAPTOR|'Talk']] 20:14, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Super speedy ban request ... Hi, no time for the forum, but could you speedy ban the IPs and please? They're vandalising the Shanks article. -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 22:41, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Cracking the ancient code Hi DP! I just accidentally found your old blog so I was wondering... are you still at it? Sorry if i didn't give you the pic you asked me, I have upload it now. I have also update the manga version of the Shandora Poneglyph, you can find it in its history. About your "project", I think you should open a forum, collect there all the images of the ancient text we have with theirs Japanese translations and post all your thoughts on them. We have a big, international user-community, so if we post a link in the site news, maybe someone can leave their osservations on the matter. Of course assumed that the ancient text has some meaning, but knowing Oda it could be his biggest easter egg ever. What do you think? This should be a wiki-project! Do you need anything else? Ok, if you need anything else tell me! But you should seriously think to put the whole "project" in a open-space, like a forum for example. We have many users, from different countries with different knowledge, someone can found a clue that someone else don't see and vice versa. Message Wall Oiiii. Are you an admin? (I'm new on this so I don't know) but if you are, can you add message walls? They seem amazing from Central Wiki, and they tell you when you have something new on you Message Wall (which will take the place of Talk Pages). Oh by the way, heres the page about it. NYA :3 http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Dopp/Message_Wall_Now_Available_in_Labs ❀CottonCandyChopper❀ Rumble Ball❣ Brain Point✬ :Pleas don't add message wall! Anyway this is definitely something to be discussed in a forum since message wall will be substitute talk pages. a thank you and a a question. thank you for finally stating a reason why you and klobis keep undoing this edit, me, seaterror and others now partially understand, however, where has it been decided that only characters who have changed enough over the two year timeskip get a slide and not just all characters, which to me is more logical. (OnePieceNation 15:56, February 5, 2012 (UTC)) thank you. (OnePieceNation 15:56, February 5, 2012 (UTC)) Searching the Wiki Hiya DP, I have a question: There used to be times when you could find blogs or the template category via searchbar. How come that's not possible anymore? 10:29, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Its not just that. Even when searching for specific words nothing pops up. If somebody adds "Warlord" to the wikia then there is no way to revert it because of the search being broken. SeaTerror 18:20, February 6, 2012 (UTC) re: broken file search Hi! There's no need to search for that, if there was a file using it, it'd be listed on this page: . I will nevertheless search for "skypeia" anyway, there may be errors here and there. abushing your power much? Closing the page when you don't know what's going on , is extremely uncalled for and petty. Do you like putting down new members and new initiatives, because you seem to have a hand of that. You might be an admin, but it is not your wikia. It is a publice place. The chat is having problems Hey DP have you tried going on chat lately? Well if not, the chat is having a problem. It won't let any user on it, and it's not only me. I went on other wikis to see if it was only ours, and it is. I have a suggest, can you deactivate it for a few minutes to see if it can fix it? serious request. Please unlock the one piece omake page. About a dozen character names are misspelled on the omake list and I'd like to give them the proper spelling, so please unlock the page. (OnePieceNation 04:06, February 10, 2012 (UTC) thank you. (OnePieceNation 06:11, February 10, 2012 (UTC)) Caribou Editing somehow accidentally leave it in an older version, but I've fixed it (see my latest edition of Caribou in my ), I say this because if you or another administrator to see recent activity I bloqueeis. This is based English translator of google so I hope you understand. Please pardon. Grandpiece It was not the first time I saw this notice but not be attentive to not get out in the previous pages and the thing just so. Anyway, thanks for understanding. Grandpiece ey wassup its just that i created a blog and pressed publish without signing at the bottom now the entire blog i made is lost and im pretty bumed cause i dont feel like writing everything over again XD is there anyway i could retrieve my blog from somewhere and sign it and publish it again ? or do i really have to write the entire blog over again ? heeellllp! Black leg hunter 02:18, February 11, 2012 (UTC) New spammer Hey, I don't know if you are on at the current moment, but this user has been spamming the chat just now. Please ban him when you can. ''le Nada'' ''Troll'' 18:43, February 11, 2012 (UTC) changing/updating the character tables. I am indeed editing all the chapter character tables, however the only two differences I saw was the fact that the column titles weren't links like in most chapter and the extra column line in the pirate column. Could you tell me what the easiest way is to do that. (OnePieceNation 20:28, February 11, 2012 (UTC)) Unneeded image Sorry DP, I didn't notice that that image was already on the wiki, but in manga, I uploaded it as a new version of the manga image so you should delete the new one. DP if I do find panda man on chapter 643 you make me admin kay? (if you need an explanation why contact as soon as possible) Dragon Merge I went ahead and merged the dragon page into four different parts of the Animal Species page, so all that's left is to get rid of the Dragon page if there is nothing to correct. Just wanted to let you know. 05:06, February 19, 2012 (UTC) For the tournament So the people that finished their work and need to be judged are Claudia, PX, Evan, Duchess and Kuro and these are the chapters that they: Chapter 315; Chapter 204 ;Chapter 462; Chapter 482; Chapter 527 (Karu) Chapter 209; Chapter 195; Chapter 476; Chapter 286; Chapter 472 (Kuro) Chapter 300; Chapter 299; Chapter 309; Chapter 495; Chapter 317 (Evan) Chapter 231; Chapter 472; Chapter 292; Chapter 233; Chapter 460 (PX) Episode 129; Episode 100; Episode 43; Episode 412; Episode 338 (Duchess) Re:Advice I saw it, good luck! I'm looking forward to see if you'll find out something! You should show your work to others as well, this way it will be easier to get some results. Fifth One Piece databook: One Piece Blue Deep "Characters World". I'm a big fan of this wiki, I constantly go to it for any new information on the manga One Piece. I have noticed though that there is no article of the upcoming fifth One Piece databook "One Piece Blue Deep: Characters World" being released on March 2nd. The book appears to be a continuation of sorts to the Blue Databook, I also have a link to an ad page that was posted with chapter 657: http://img23.imagehaven.net/img.php?id=J8TDAPMEKM_ceec975c.jpg I was just wondering why a page hasn't been created for it since an article for Green was created way before it was released. Just thought I would bring this to your attention, since with several previously unnamed characters being named you maybe very busy. 17:11, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Report on user DP, This person seems to be doing something damaging on the wikia here, Please look into it Monkey.d.zay - AY - 16:50, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Ace Poster Ace's wanted poster appears in Episode 101--FanDibus 17:26, February 23, 2012 (UTC) So it's non-canon.... I guess you know what that means DP Chat room rules So I saw on some Wiki's under the chat function they have "rules". We've been getting quite a few new users lately, and some haven't really been following the "rules". Shouldn't we have some, just in case? We can put it under the chat thing next to the "join chat" button. ''le Nada'' ''Troll'' 22:08, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Well, this isn't much, but it should cover a few basic things: *Do not say anything that offends another. If they are offended, it's best to stop mention it. *Do not spam. *Do not post explicit pictures. *A moderator will always have the right to ban you. They are shown by stars next to their usernames. If your browser does not show stars, the moderators are: (insert list of mods here. You might wanna add non-active admins like Yata and Deva too, just in case) *Moderators must provide a reason for banning. They will send a message on the user's talk page for doing so. (just to make it fair. They don't have to do it if it's spamming a million accounts) *If you wish to be unbanned, please contact with a moderator to unban you. These rules aren't much, but they're pretty basic. If you need to add or take away more, go for it. (since i did this, can i be admin nao? :3) ''le Nada'' ''Troll'' 22:27, February 23, 2012 (UTC) If I may add, those are already implicit rules in the internet etiquette, the purpose to write them is to link them when warning a user who doesn't follow them, so they can be useful but not really necessary (that said I have nothing against writing them). Yo, MDM here. Just couldn't avoid all the chat-rule talk and thought about putting in some opinion. * No Spamming - Pasting links, emotions and text multiple time(like 10 or more) is considered spamming. * You can't have similar username or avatar as a existing member - this has happened in past and I once got banned for it too. At that time it seemed like a joke to me but now many people do it freely and it leads to some huge misunderstandings. This can be called harmful trolling. * Posting links to 16+ or 18+ images or links are NOT ACCEPTABLE !! - No matter if its a trust-worthy member, MOD or Admin .. this rule applies to all and shall no be ignored. It may be for fun for some but you can keep that fun limited to PM. * There should be at least one mod on the chat all time. Plus, they should not be "Away" if they are on chat then at least stay active. We have 3 MODs but lately Rici is the only one active. Well it might be just my imagination so don't take this one seriously. MODs also have their other works to do like school and activities so I don't blame them for not being on chat all time. BUT !! it never hurts to make another member a MOD who is on chat most of time and understands his responsibilities. Calu, Evan, Nww, Kuro, Murray, Ming, P15, ST are trustworthy members in my opinion. I know that we already have enough MODs but I am just saying for the future purposes. Well these are not deeply thought opinions so please don't take them seriously. I have feeling that this chat-rule thing might lead to a BIG discussion on some forum so I am gonna save my other opinion for that time. thanks for the time and hope I was helpful. -- 23:39, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Calu, P15, and Evan would make great mods in my opinion. 00:30, February 24, 2012 (UTC) P15 and Evan are never on. SeaTerror 00:57, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Actually, I can be on. However, since I have to do my e-learning, I cannot be available all the time. Evanalmighty 00:59, February 24, 2012 (UTC) In my opinion, MDM's final rule shouldn't take. The mods can't always be on the chat. 01:06, February 24, 2012 (UTC) New Chat Mod invasion Mornin DP, so not like what you would think from the title, but you're a scumbag, I heard that MDM made you choose new chat mods, not all are the best choices, but that's beside the main point. my point is that YOU FORGOT ABOUT PANDA. She asked you a few months back in December if you'd make her a chat mod. It her who asked you nd you said that there were enough chat mods, now you just add 4 new chat mods and not her...I must say it's rude to do so and also kinda unfair, besides, she has been on the chat for a longer time and spends more time than most of the newly selected chat mods( I have seen her on the chat certainly more than Tucky and Nada and Evan, for Claudia, I am not sure, but I say that Shiv likely spends more time on the chat than her) so I ask from you if you may please create one more spot for her to become one of the chat moderators from this wiki. She deserves it DP, I hope you will take this into consideration. Have a nice day. Just make panda a chatmod.......... then everyone will shut up please....... thank you 06:57, February 25, 2012 (UTC) you humble messenger DP, as you can see in the forum of the new chat mods, thhe vote is pretty clear and Karu stepped down. This means that you have to demod them right away for it to go back to "0". I am proceeding to the formal vote right now and the 4 chat mods you have added and will demod now will be automatically nominated as if nominated by you for giving them the rights before. If you wish to take back your nomination, feel free to do so. Also if you wish to nominate anyone else, please do so. Wikkii I was told by Yatanogarasu to talk with you concerning the removal of all the external links to onepiece.wikkii.net. You are apparently the one who suggested it and I must ask why. Why should you remove all those links especially when they give a small chance for others to discover it and help it grow. It is in extreme need of help and removing what little means to achieve it is kinda bad. I am practically the sole editor there aside from the occasional helper or occasional vandal. I admit that I made the wikii partly in bad blood in response to wikia's choice to completely use a skin completely different from wikipedia's familiar format, however that doesn't mean you should just sever all ties to the site based on that decision. Both sites can still get along and have ties. I mean aside from stuff there coming from this site, there appears to be stuff here that appear to have originated from the wikkii. Besides the wikkii site was ultimately created in order to provide fans a one piece wiki with a wikipedia format. Listen, I don't know if this decision was a site wide decision or a decision made between 2-3 people. However I must ask that you please reinstate the inclusion of the external links if just to provide a small chance for someone to stumble by and possibly help the wikii. I don't do anything else here and it appears many contributions of what I've added here have been altered in one form or another. This is all I ask, just let links to the wikkii stay in if and when they appear. That's all I ask. Just a couple lines of text at the bottom of some pages that won't bother the majority of people.Mugiwara Franky 10:47, February 26, 2012 (UTC) :We can open a forum on this to make it a site-wide decision, but I also agree with the decision of removing them. ::Seeing this response, I'm assuming the original decision was really, to put it mildly, made in the back alley as opposed to an open forum in the first place. I guess that choice in making the decision that way would be reasonable given the subject. However it seems rather backhanded especially considering from what I read, the solution to the problem was using a bot to remove the links rather than an actual person searching the links. ::In any case, if a forum didn't seem necessary in first place then maybe a forum isn't needed for a simple task as re-adding the external links. However if you wish to escalate the matter by making a forum, well I don't understand why it has to come to it. I mean apart from the whole anti-wiki issue, what other issue is there with the links. An external link to an actual article of a character like Hody Jones in another website is probably just as an important link as a link detailing Hody's supposed mental disorder or a fansite link about Sanji. Does it really have to be removed because of bad blood. There was bad blood aimed at the guys running the whole wikia service but not the actual one piece wiki site itself. It would be bad taste I guess to link at wikia's top site but not in a site like this. It would be no more than the other external links that don't exactly promote the wikia top site.Mugiwara Franky 14:24, February 26, 2012 (UTC) :::If I remember right the matter was brought up once and it was then decided to remove all the links (without a forum or a poll) simply because nobody complaint, basically it was a tacit consensus. Trust me, I know how is frustrating running a wiki or a project alone, since on the Italian One Piece wiki (on wikia) we are only 2 users, but I do have my reasons why I don't think the links shouldn't be re-added. I don't think it's right to start the discussion in DP's talk page that's all, if a forum will be opened I'll speak there. ::::I guess you have a point to a degree, but somebody is complaining now is a point. I know that a proper forum is really going to be needed by the way things are going but I kinda would really like to know why your reasons for not wanting the links back. Since you're in the same boat as me, I would like to know why you would denounce increasing the chances of having people come in to a fellow struggling wiki community and maybe enjoy it if not help out.Mugiwara Franky 15:10, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Chapter 658 summary Terribly sorry about changing the long summary, I was kind of in the middle of it when you posted it. So very sorry, you can change it back to yours if you want. PhoenixRising101 07:45, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Hi. This happened quite a long time ago, but it's always been in the back of my head bothering me and I felt I needed to say something. I hardly doubt you remember me, but oh do I remember you. Last year, I edited the Roronoa Zoro (who also happens to be my favorite Straw Hat) page and wrote about his reaction to hearing the news about Ace from Mihawk. The reason I wrote about his reaction is because I believed it to be worth noting, as such a reaction is rarely seen from Zoro due to his apathetic nature. I don't know why or for what reason, but you felt compelled to constantly remove my input to what I believe was something worth noting. You did so about three times in a row and then you suddenly and *WITHOUT WARNING* banned me from this wiki. I just wanted to know if that's acceptable behavior from admins on these pages? Well, apparently it is since that's what you did. I would imagine an admin would at least be intellectual enough to at least give a reason for the ban. I realize Zoro is your favorite Straw Hat, he's mine as well...but do you think banning me simply because you disagreed (this is what I'm assuming since what I wrote wasn't incorrect) with what I wrote was okay? I digress, without so much as a warning or even a "Stop that". I thought it was another normal user who didn't like it and removed it. Man was I surprised when I saw it was actually an admin (or "someonewhoabuseshispowerasanadminadnenjoysitakapowerhungryfuck"). Anyway, I was able to contact a wikipedia administrator and he cleared the ban for me. He told me to be careful...but oh well. So I've written all this because I wanted to state my mind about what happened that day. I would have written this in private as a email to you, but I have absolutely no idea where to get that info from so I did it here. I don't care who sees it, and I don't care if it makes me look like a fool. I stand for what I believe in. You will most likely ban me again without saying anything, since that is what you do best. But in that case so be it. I've said what I wanted to say and I'm satisfied. Janoosen 08:26, March 1, 2012 (UTC)Janoosen Possessive Links Lately, on the Chapter 658 page, there has been a mini-war concerning the nature of possessive links that you may or may not be aware of. I was taught that when something was made possessive, a 's was added to the word, and it became part of the word. Therefore, since I don't like it when half of a word is linked and the other part isn't, I think that Aokiji's should be changed to Aokiji's. If you have an argument against this, then please inform me so I can go back and change all the links I changed on various articles. 15:15, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Kaizeruhige Name Change Just thought I'd mention this but over at apforums.net a page from Blue Deep was posted and it looks like the Vice Admiral known as Kaizeruhige has actually been named Sutenresu (meaning Stainless). Just though about correcting the page to fit with cannon, also several unnamed Shadians (mainly the ones that showed up to help Wiper during his fight againt Ohm), the woman who was seen holding Aisa as a baby, and drunkard from Mocktown has also been named. What's the problem now Okay, what's the problem now? I thought the discussion on the external links had a consensus considering the lack of response to me agreeing to Leviathan_89's compromise Quote: About the links, as I said I don't think is fair to let only you add the links, but maybe we can compromise by adding your links only on the main characters or something like that. If you still have a problem, please state it in the discussion.Mugiwara Franky 05:55, March 3, 2012 (UTC) RE: Tab Template Thank you so much, I will be sure to add credit as soon as i get the chance! :D Trafalgar Law Thanks for locking the page, dude! We really appreciate it! KuroAshi98 11:46, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Err...yea what he said ^^. All that clicking and checking was becoming strenuous...now what do I do with my remaining grenades...but seriously, thanks ;-) PhoenixRising101 11:49, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Hopefully the chapter should be released by the time the page unlocks, the new group seems to be fairly quick at releasing the chapters. KuroAshi98 11:53, March 7, 2012 (UTC) WAT. "My Favorite Wikias: Thomas The Tank Engine Wiki" o_O 17:09, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Supernova Devil Fruits A page from the new databook, which comes from the Devil Fruit section, seems to confirm that eight of the eleven Supernova's abilities stem from Devil Fruit powers. Here is a link to that page. http://img45.imagehaven.net/img.php?id=UUXIPSQFVJ_P3080067.JPG Thought this may help to get rid of the miscellenious skills section of Capone Bege's article and update Urouge's article as well. Jigsaw Billy 22:23, March 8, 2012 (UTC) More Pictures from Blue Deep Thanks for the complement. If you want more pictures just click on the Gallery button above the picture I sent and you should see more from the book. Also check back periodacally on Apforums.net for more images as their posted. Jigsaw Billy 18:36, March 10, 2012 (UTC) messed up my edit you just messed up my edit. (OnePieceNation 23:15, March 10, 2012 (UTC)) furthermore the fact that (cover) and (flashback) are already in brackets makes it unnecessary to put them in italics too. (OnePieceNation 23:27, March 10, 2012 (UTC)) Please keep in mind these two things when you see me updating chapter pages, first I always do minor edits (if necessary) before doing the character table. Secondly I always update 5 character tables/chapter pages a day. Meaning tomorrow I will do 166-170 the day after 171-175 the day after that 176-180 etc etc etc. So please when you see me working on chapters refrain from editing them, and lastly I always read the chapter while I am updating, it, so as to not miss a character. (OnePieceNation 23:52, March 10, 2012 (UTC)) About the girls . Yo DP, MDM here. Well I just looke dit up in the manga and found those girls. They are Kuja warriors and I think they have been just picked randm. I think you already found out but still want to let you know .. http://www.mangareader.net/103-2622-2/one-piece/chapter-515.html All three are on this page and I see not connection between Ray and them except that Ray is ally of Kuja warriors and have ties with the elder and hancock. So I think its just matter of connection between Ray and Kuja warriors and those 3 girls were just chosen random .. .. unless .. =MDM's ahou theory= As they say that Kuja don't have men so they bring children from outside and these 3 woman maybe ray's daughters =_= .. .. just saying. ok ok joke aside I just wanted to let you know. good luck with rest of it 21:38, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Hey DP, Your favorite controversial topic starter is here XD! I was just talking to MDM about doing another active user count so that we could keep track of all the new users. I at least feel that GMC lost its purpose of finding an active user count a while ago and I will make sure that it doesnt get out of hand. Give me your thoughts. Yours truly, 00:04, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Editing Tournament Judge? Mornin DP, do you still want to judge those chapters and episodes that were edited for the sake of the tournament? If so, please inform Neo about it. I have sadly given up on being a judge there, I've started giving up on editing as you might have noticed. I apologize for this inconvenience. Have a nice day DP If we trust the informations taken from here, and I think we do since we have already updated the whole wiki, Drake is the only "birthday conflict" I saw, for now at least. Steve or Stevie hi admin-sama :) So, the both pages stevie and steve which is the wrong site respectively which name ist the right one.Can you delete the wrong site pls ? :) ans when the page steve is right can you add the the statics pls ? :) hope you understand my bad english :/ Horohorogirl 19:20, March 15, 2012 (UTC)